In the past much research has been devoted to the development of polyisocyanate reactive compositions which have a long pot life under ambient conditions and which react fast and cure fast once activated. Existing polyisocyanate reactive systems usually have a short pot-life (curing starts immediately) and need several hours at rather high temperatures to achieve full curing.
State of the art polyurethane catalysts react fast and cure fast once activated, typically such catalysts show an induction time of seconds up to a few minutes even at room temperature.
Alkoxides are known to be efficient polyurethane catalysts but without additional benefit on pot-life.
There is hence a need to develop a 2-component reactive polyisocyanate system to fabricate polyurethane materials whereby said 2-component reactive polyisocyanate system provides besides a longer pot-life no increase in curing time but gives both a good pot-life to make e.g. prepreg handling possible and a rapid cure once the reactive system starts to cure.